Cold Master And Cold Servant
by Kuro Neko Girl
Summary: Full summary inside...R&R flames are allowed...i kind of copy someone story so i'm very sorry
1. Introdutions

**Summary: Mikan is a cold girl who takes order from only the school so she did not have any master until she became Natsume's servant, she started to change(i know i'm copying someone else story but i changed it to my version)**

Higher students are very rich studnets and teachers respect them (since rich students give **HUGE** donations)  
Lower students are normal student or scholarship students...lower students become higher student's servent and their master pays for thier school

**Higher student:**

Hyuuga Natsume: Fire Nogi Ruka: Animal Pheromone Imai Hotaru: Invention (not mikan's best friend) Kokoro yome: Mind-Reading Tobita Yuu: Illusion Andou Tsubasa: Shadow Manipulation Ibaragi Nobara: Ice (mikan's friend but in secret) Mochi: Telekinesis

**Lower Student:**

Sakura Mikan: Nullification, Fire (fire is secret) (scholarship student) Shouda Sumire: Cat dog (she is mikan best friend, but still love natsume, not in love with ruka) Ogaawara Nonoko: Chemistry Umenomiya Anna: Cooking (scholarship student) Hijiri youchi: Ghost Manipulation Fujisaki Aoi: Air (not related to natsume) Harada Misaki: Doppelganger Kitsune: Flying (mikan's cousin) (scholarship student)

**Everyone is 15.**.

Mikan is cold however she obeys the academy orders...She does missions more then natsume.She is a very very smart student...U may even consider her as one of the smartest people in japan. She calls persona serio-sama (serio is his name) cus persona is her 'master' (master cus she take any mission from him). Her fire is stronger then natsume and limitless but still shortens life span. She is very very beautiful but she never smile, she only smile or laugh in front of friends. She works at a cafe to pay for her school fee. She helped alot of people meaning **ALL** lower students and a few higher students (around 60 higher students).

Mikan is known by all lower students and some higher students...Everyone knows that she have to go on missions but dont know about her fire alice...Persona gave every lower students a '**mikan tracking devise**' (spelling)When she appear in any room people would bow to her and greet her like '**ohayo gozaimas sakura mikan-sama**' people call her '**sama**' because of her kindness and persona's order.She would greet them back but still cold

**Rooms.**  
higher students room is an apartment (**BIG** apartment)  
lower students room have a small kitchen a single bed and a bathroom

**Uniforms**.  
higher students are like the middle school uniform in the anime (black jacket blue tie and blue skirts/pants)  
lower students are the same only the blue is replace with red

**Please Read & Review...Flames Are Highly Accepted...Sorry if i have wrong grammars and spellings...I will try my best**


	2. Unpleasant meeting

Shiroi Cafe. A cafe that is owned by a higher student but the workers are all lower students. It is Saturday so the cafe is crowded by both higher and lower students. This cafe is very popular and makes lots of money thnx to th higher students who eat here.

On that very day and in that exact cafe, the most popular group of higher students came making all students looked at the entrance. They were Hyuuga Natsume, Nogi Ruka,  
Imai Hotaru, Tobita Yuu, Kokoro Yome, Mochi (i dont know his full name), Andou Tubasa and last but not least Ibaragi Nobara.

Everyone admire and love them, even the teachers. Anyone who don't know them must be really crazy.

The group ignored the stares and went to sit at an empty table. Lots of girls are still staring and the good-looking raven also known as Hyuuga Natsume.  
'Stupid bunch of girls' natsume thought.

Tsubasa looked around and found their servants at a table near them. "Guys look, our servants is here too." Tsubasa said. Pointing at a table that Misaki, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Aoi, Youchi and Kitsune are sitting. "Want to call them here?"asked Koko (short for kokoro). "Well our table is big and can fit more people i guess they can sit here."said Hotaru emotionless. So Tsubasa called his servent, Misaki, to invite the others to their table.

"Just when i thought we can get away from Tsubasa."Misaki whisper to the others (the servants)  
and they giggled quietly.

Then a waitress came. That waitress is no other then our favorite Sakura Mikan. She was wearing a red waitress dress with her hair in a pony tail. "May i take ur order?"asked Mikan with a frown on her face. "Ah Mi-Chan, u worked here? I know u told us u work at a cafe but i didnt know this cafe."said Kitsune "Don't call me Mi-Chan in public."said Mikan with an angry voice "Gomen Gomen. Dont hurt me i still want to live"said Kitune obviously scared while natume is looking at mikan and thought 'Cute but whats up with the frown'. She took everyone orders and left.

"Kitsune, who was that?"asked Hotaru (his master) "Ah, that is Sakura Mikan. My cousin"answered Kitsune "And who is her master?"asked Hotaru again "She dont have a master" answered Nonoko this time "But why. I'm sure someone like her will have lots of boys chasing her."said Hotaru "Yes but boys are scared of her cus' she would always beat up very guy who chase her."said Anna

After a few minutes, Mikan came back with a tray of food and put them on the table. When she was putting the last plate of food, Natsume pulled her and kissed her on the lips .  
The higher students looked fine while the lower students were shocked (a.n this is only at their table)  
After that Mikan slapped Natsume and it really really hurts."JERK!!!"shouted Mikan with a really angry voice.

Then the owner came "I'm so so sorry for my employee..For now on she is an ex-employee."said the owner and everyone was shocked including Mikan.  
With that Mikan stormed to the employees locker room and changed into her school uniform.

When she finish changing she went out from the cafe, well not before giving a glare to natsume.

"Woah she is very brave to have slapped natsume like that."said koko while everone is looking at natsume "Guys, i think i just found a servant this year."said natsume (natsume had never taken a servant before)  
"Umm i-i think-k that i-i better ch-check on Mikan."said a very scared Kitsune and then running off at high speed anime style.  
"us too."the other lower students said then rushing off.

"Ne Natsume, are u sure this is a good idea?"asked Yuu "of course because i have my pay back 5 time harder." said Natsume while smirking. What Natsume just said gave shivers to them( excluding Hotaru )

Now Mikan and the others

"Mikan yamete. Sooner there wont be any trees left."said Misaki while trying to stop Mikan who i kicking trees and making the trees fall. "Like hell i care what happens to the tree. That bastard just stole my first kiss in public. I swear that i gonna kill him." said the angry Mikan still kicking the trees while making everyone sweat drop. 'Mi-Chan is really angry' everyone thought.

Then Nobara came. "Mi-chan Daijoubu desuka?"asked Nobara obviously worried. "Ah, Nobara-chan. yea i'm fine."said Mikan who calmed down when nobara came. Mikan showed her rare smile at nobara. 'Nobara-sama arigato gozaimasu' everyone thought.

Mikan is always clam when she is around nobara. Not quite sure why but nobara shyness always clam mikan.

"Pls forget about just now, Hyuuga-kun always kiss the person he like so dont take it seriously."said Nobara "Well if Nobara-chan say so, i wont take it seriously." said mikan with smile on her face. Nobara smiled back at her and everyone was relived that Mikan is fine again.

"Hey lets all go to Mikan's room at chat there. I dont want to see our masters right now. And when i say 'all' i meant girls only."said Anna. Everyone agreed and headed to Mikans room.

Back to Natsume gang

"Yuu, get me info on that girl."said Natsume "H-hai." said Yuu " Sakura Mikan, a cold yet kind hearted girl. Came to Gakuen Alice due to scholarship. Nullification alice. Very popular among the lower student. Ah! my computer is dead. Its broken."said Yuu "Tch. When u have a new computer give me full info about her." Natsume said and went to his room. 


	3. He is my master

**At Mikan's room**

"Ne Nobara-Chan, what do you think that guy will do to me as payback?" asked Mikan "Not quite sure but if he is really angry i think he will go as far as making you his servant but i dont think so cus he never take a servant."said Nobara. "Mi-Chan if he make you his servant, you u follow his orders?"asked Misaki "If the academy order me to follow his orders, then i have no choice but to follow."said Mikan. With that answer, everyone was worried.

**Natsume's room**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Who is it?" asked Natsume "it's me."Yuu answered. Natsume open the door and let Yuu in. "I have the information that you wanted." said Yuu "Then tell me."said Natsume "Sakura Mikan, 15 years old, lower student, nullification alice, a scholarship student, very smart, a cold girl, popular among both higher and lower student, very strong, only takes order from the academy and do not take any orders from random people, have no master."said Yuu "Hmmm smart, popular, cold...Interesting girl."said Natsume "Where is everyone?"asked Natsume "At the Sakura tree with their servants."answered Yuu "Let's go then." said Natsume and both of them went out from his room.

When they reach the Sakura tree, "Yo." Natsume said "Ah Natsume. So is she ur servant yet?"asked Mochi "No. Too lazy to search for her." said Natsume "Oi! dont every lower students know where she is. I heard that she have a tracking devise on her and that all lower students can track her down."said/asked Hotaru. Everyone (lower students) panicked a bit. Hotaru took out her Baka Cannon and pointed and Kitsune. "Ok ok we know where she is. She's on a mission right now (this is long after the girls left Mikan's room) "Mission? How can she have a mission when her aliceis only nullification?"asked Koko "Well we are not allowed to tell that to anyone due to the academy orders."said/answered Anna. Right after Anna said that, there was a beeping sound.

_**Beep beep beep**_

"What is that sound?" asked Ruka. The beeping sound was louder by the seconds. Every lower students that was near ran to the entrance gate. The gang also ran to the gate. People lined up near the gate. There was two line with a place to walk in the middle.

"Whats going on here? It looks like a celebrity is coming." said/asked Tsubasa. All higher students were confused. The higher students did not line up, thy just stood behide the line.

The gate opened and a girl walked at the middle. The girl is no other then Sakura Mikan. "Okairinasai, Sakura Mikan -Sama."said ALL of the lower students and bowed as she walked in front of them. "Tadaima minna."said Mikan emotionless and quietly but can be heard by everyone.

"Why is people bowing to her and call her 'sama'?asked Mochi "That is because everyone respect her for her kindness and independent."answered Sumire "She is **THAT** popular huh." said Natsume "Yeah she is. Come on guys lets greet her." said Misaki while running to Mikan with the others following her. "Mi-Chan daijobu desuka? Was the mission hard? Did you get hurt?" was the questions that her friends asked "I'm fine. Yes, the mission was quite hard. No, i did not get hurt, well not much."answered Mikan still enotionless.

Without warning Natsume pulled her hand and put a ruby ring on one of her fingers. "From now on i'm ur master." said Natsume making everyone shocked. Sure they did know that he was going to make her his servant but they didnt know that he was going to do it so suddenly. "So? its not like i'm going to follow ur orders even if u are my master. I dont take orders from stranger."said Mikan "You will follow my orders even i i have to use force."said Natsume "Serio-Sama how long do you want to hide on that tree."said Mikan and Persona (serio) came down from a tree behind her making Natsume a bit angry. Natsume hate Persona for sending him to those deadly missions. "Ur sense is improving. Well what do we have here. The Black cat is taking The Snow Phoenix as a servant." said Persona "Persona. What the hell are u doing here?" asked Natsume who is obviously not happy with Perona's appearances "What? I cant watch over my sweet niece."said Persona while putting his hands on Mikan's shoulders making everyone really shocked including hotaru (hotaru shocked? thats new) "Serio-Sama, do i have to follow this bastard's orders?" asked Mikan "Well he is now ur master. I guess u have to follow his orders."said Persona "Very well Serio-Sama."said Mikan "Well i have to go now. Bye my sweet niece." said persona before disappearing. Mikan really really didnt want to follow Natsume's orders but since Persona told her to follow his orders, Mikan have no choice.

"Tch.Not surprise that you and that bastard is related." said Natsume making all of the servants back away. Mikan took out a dagger and pointed at natsume's neck "DONT YOU EVER CALLS SERIO-SAMA A BASTARD." shouted Mikan. "Mi-Chan onegai do not take it seriously. Clam down he was joking."Nobara said "Tch." and then she left. "Nobara, since when did u became one of her friends?" asked Hotaru "When she saved me from some bullies." Nobara answered.

The gang went to th higher students cafeteria which is really big and very luxurious. The lower students who gets to eat here is very lucky because the food is really delicious. Mikan was told to meet there. When Mikan entered the cafeteria, all lower students stood up and say "Konnichiwa, Sakura Mikan-sama." while bowing to her."Domo." was all she said and went to the gang table. "Konichiwa Hyuuga-sama. Konichiwa Minna-san."said Mikan (normally people would say master but she have to call him 'sama') "Not hyuuga-sama but Natsume-sama." said Natsume "hai natsume-sama."said Mikan while sitting down next to him. Now she is really emotionless. No one can read her.

Everyone is worried because she hand talk ever since she sat. Suddenly Mikan's phone rang. Mikan took her phone and read th message

_"You have a mission. At the normal place. Right now. Urgent mission_

_Serio."_

"Sumimasen minna-san. I have a mission." Mikan said and the went to the forest. "I'm worried about Mi-Chan. She has been taking lots of mission lately and her health hasnt been very good."said Aoi "I wonder if she will be alright." said Youchi. Everyone had put on a sad face. "Daijobu. Knowing Mikan she is not the kind of person that dont look after herself." said Nobara with a smile on her face "Yeah Nobara is right. I mean mikan is my cousin and i know her very well."said Kitsune and everyone went back to eating. '_I wonder if she will be fine wait!!! why the hell do i care. I dont care about her i dont!! KOKO_ _STOP READING MY MIND OR YOU WILL NEVR SEE THE LIGHT AGAIN!!'_. Natsume gave a glare to Koko making him nod and sweating.

**9:00PM (at the cafeteria was 1:00PM)**

Everyone (girls lower students) was in Aoi's room because her room i next to mikan's room

"She is not back yet. I hope she's ok." said Aoi "Well since we cant help her on missions, why dont we cook some food for her and pray that she will be fine."said Nonoko "Yea. Nonoko make ur healthiest and delicious tea, Misaki, Aoi, Sumire bake a kek and i will make some cookies."said anna. Everyone did as told and the room was quite messy.(due to the cake which failed twice)  
"Yay finally the kek is prefect."said misaki happily "All we have to do now is wait til she come back."said Aoi. All of them waited in Mikan's room (mikan give keys to her friends)

They waited until 10:00PM and saw the door open showing a weak mikan who was covered with blood. "Ahhhh Mi-Chan." everyone said while rushing towards her and helped her get on her bed. Mikan fainted as soon as she opened the door. The girls changed her and treated her wounds. They left the food that they made in the fridge that was at the kitchen and went back to their own rooms.


	4. Natsume's apartment

**Next morning**

Mikan woke up only to feel her body in pain. She looked at the clock that says 7:00am. '_Well i do have to move slowly i guess_ _i wont be wasting the whole hour_' mikan said in her mind and walked slowly to the bathroom.

When she finish taking a shower and change into her uniform, she proceeds to the fridge to cook something but she was surprise to see the cake, the cookies and the tea. She decided to eat 3 cookies and drink the tea. She wanted to share the kek with her friends because he knew that her friends are the ones who bake the cake.

She slowly walked to the higher students classroom because she always have to meet with her master before class start.

When she entered the higher students classroom, all of the lower students that was there stood up and say "Ohayo gazaimasu, Sakura Mikan-Sama." while bowing down to her "ohayo" was her answer and walks slowly to Natsume's table. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Natsume-sama." mikan said "hn." was all that can be heard. Mikan is irritated with his behavior but manage to stay clam.

"Mikan daijobu? you were badly wounded last night."said Misaki "Hai i'm fine. Thank you for treating me last night and thnx for the cake, cookies and tea." said Mikan while showing on her rarest smile. "Am i dreaming because i just so THE Sakura Mikan smiling."said Tsubasa who earned himself a big bum on his head because misaki hit him. "Baka. Mikan-sama always smile at us but never smile to anyone else so if she smile at anyone else, they would consider them self lucky." said Misaki "Dont they get tired of always greeting and bowing at this baka youjo." Natsume said while pointing to Mikan. Every lower students there (other then the gang) slapped natsume who hit the wall. "OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!." shouted Natsume with an angry tone "NEVER AND WE MEAN NEVER CALLS SAKURA MIKAN-SAMA A BAKA YOUJO." shouted all the lower students who is also angry. Mikan just stand there with an emotionless face like nothing ever happen.Actually she thought that Natsume deserved that for these reason:

**1.He called Persona bastard 2.he never greeted her properly 3.He called her a baka youjo and 4. He called Persona bastard**

She really REALLY hate people who hate persona i mean persona was the one who took care of her like her own father. Her father was dead and her mother was the academy's enemy so she really cares for persona.

Natsume went back to his seat and acted like nothing happens. "Oi how come u didnt help him? it is a servants job to help their master." said Mochi "Serio-Samaonly told me that i have to follow his orders. h didnt order me to help him so i didnt."said Mikan "That actually make sense." said Yuu "Yuu are u taking the servants side?"asked Ruka "Well she dose make sense so why blame Yuu for taking her side."said hotaru while holding up one of her baka gun "Ah yes yes she does make sense." said Ruka not wanting to be hit by the Baka gun.

When the bell rang the lower students all went back to their own classroom. Their teacher is almost never comes to class so Mikan teaches the class and her class gave full concentration.

After class Mikan went to the higher students building and waited outside Natsume's apartment since the door is locked.

After a few minutes Natsume finally showed up. "Konichiwa Natsume-sama." Mikan Said and as always Natsume's answer is "Hn.". Natsume open the door which showed a very big and very messy apartment. "Looks like you never heard of the word 'clean'."said Mikan "Actually i've heard of the word 'cleaning' meaning you clean my room and do my laundry. You better finish in an hour." said Natsume "Hai natsume-sama."said Mikan and Natsume left. For a normal person an hour is not enough because the apartment is really **REALLY** messy and there was **TONS** of laundry but Mikan is not the kind of person you would call normal. She is use to doing house chores so cleaning this wasnt that much.

Mikan manage to finish in 45 minutes and she accidentally fell asleep on the couch. Her uniform are now dirty. When Natsume got back he saw Mikan on the couch and thought '_Baka Who let her sleep here_' . He carried her to his room and put her on the bed. '_Cute_' he thought and went out to the living room to watch TV. Mikan was obviously tired from cleaning his room and last night HARD mission but she will do anything for Persona.

**6:00PM (just now when class finished was 2:00pm)**

Mikan woke up only to find herself not in her room. '_Where am i and why does my body ache so much_' she thought. It was not long before she find out where she was. '_If i remember correctly i fell asleep on the couch but how come i slept in_ _Natsume-sama's room_' she thought.

She went out from his room and saw Natsume on the couch. "So u finally woke up." said Natsume while looking at Mikan. "Ano... who carried me to ur room?"asked Mikan "Baka it was me...who else u thought it would be. If u slept on the couch with no pillow u will surely broke ur neck" said Natsume "Arigato gozaimasu natsume-sama." Mikan said while showing the biggest smile anyone had every seen. Natsume blushed but Mikan did not noticed it because it was covered with his bangs. Mikan was really cute when she was smiling because her hair was loose and t went down to her waist.

"Well then i'll be excusing myself for i have a mission." said Mikan "Why do u do these mission if u know u'll come back barely alive?"asked Natsume "Well why do u do the missions as well?"asked Mikan "I do the mission to protect my friends. So ur reason?"said/asked Natsume "I do the mission because of my dear uncle's orders."said mikan then she went out from his room.

**At 10:00pm **

That mission was really hard, she barely made it alive. She went to her room completely forgotten about the cake. She open the fridge to get some water when she saw th cake. She treat her wounds fast so that she can share the cake. She knew everyone was at Aoi's room cus that is where they usually hang out.

Before she manage knock, the door was open. "Mi-Chan what r doing here with the cake?" asked Aoi "Well i cant finish this by myself so i thought that we'd share. By the way how come u know i was coming?"said./asked Mikan. Aoi showed the tracking devise "Ah right." Mikan said.

She entered Aoi's room and shared the cake with everyone. They had so much fun and the cake was delicious. They did not mention about the mission because they knew that Mikan was still tired but forced herself to come here. They decided to sleep over because it was aleady late and most of the rooms are a bit far.


	5. Hospital

**Today is Saturday and most students wake up late however Mikan have to wake up at 6:00am to do her missions. Now she have to do missions that are harder then before because she dont have a job so she have more free time.**

* * *

**9:00am The gang (lower students) waiting at the bus stop**

"Did Mikan forget to meet us? I mean we have been waiting here for an hour."said Sumire "She is not the kind of person to forget things so i think she have a mission." said Youchi "Mission huh..Last night she was badly wounded. Persona is going to hard on her."said Misaki "I heard that most of the mission she does is not even her missions. She is taking other people missions."said Kitsune.

They were talking until the higher students showed up. "Hey are u guys going to Central Town too?"asked Tsubasa "We were suppose to go but Mikan havent showed up yet. We have been waiting for an hour."said Misaki. Natsume was worried but no one noticed other then Hotaru. "Aren't you worried of what will happen to her,Natsume?"asked Hotaru "Why the hell should i worry about that baka youjo?"Natsume asked back. Before hotaru gets to answer, Nonoko ask "Hyuuga-san, have u been getting missions lately?" "No. Not for the past 2 weeks."Natsume answered "Just as we thought. Mikan is taking other students missions."said Anna

"Yes. She is taking other students missions."said Persona coming out from nowhere "Why are u doing this to her?"asked Kitsune using an angry tone "I'm not doing anything to her. She is the one who didnt want anyone else to go on missions."said Persona "Where is she right now?"asked Aoi "In the hospital. Apparently she almost die but she manage to stay. Well then bye bye."said Persona. Without wasting time the all ran to the hospital.

**At the hospital**

"We want to see Sakura Mikan now."said Sumire to the nurse at the counter "I'm sorry but there is too much of you. Only 3 people is allowed right now."said the nurse "So who is going in?"asked Youchi "I'm going in. I am her cousin." said Kitsune "i'm coming aswell."Misaki said "Me too."Nobara said.

They went in only to find Mikan lying on the bed unconscious. "Mikan please be fine."said Nobara "Mikan hurry and wake up.Ur my first person who talked to me."Misaki said while crying "Mikan ur my only cousin. Dont leave."said Kitsune. All of them are crying hoping that Mikan would be fine.

Outside mikan's room, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Aoi was crying. "Tch. Do u have to cry so much. Knowing her she would be fine."said Natsume making Anna angry. "U DONT UNDERSTAND. SHE HELP US A LOT. SHE PUT HER FRIENDS FIRST BEFORE HERSELF. SHE ALSO HELPED YOU WHO TREAT HER LIKE DIRT."Anna shouted while still crying. "Anna clam down." said Nonoko

The words '_SHE ALSO HELPED YOU WHO TREAT HER LIKE DIRT_' keep ringing in his head

Yes it is true that he treat her like dirt by these reasons:

**1****.He never greeted her properly 2.He calls her a baka youjo 3.He made his room messy so that Mikan would have to clean it up. (i forgot to mention that he is normally clean, he just wanted Mikan to clean his apartment)  
and many more (i didnt write in before chapters)**

When 30 minutes past,they change people. Now Anna,Nonoko,Sumire is in her room.

"Well i have to go now. I have to finish my invention. Since its already night time i suggest everyone head back now. Natsume can look after her." said Hotaru "Why me? She have tons of friends to look after her."said Natsume "Well the first reason is that ur her master and second reason is..."Hotaru said while holding her baka cannon "Tch. Fine i'll look after her." Natsume said then he went in Mikan's room

Natsume took a chair and placed it next to her bed. '_Hurry and wake up. Everyone is worrying about you_' he said in his mind. He gave her a kiss on the lips and fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

Mikan open her eyes and saw the white ceiling '_Oh i'm at the hospital from yesterday's DEADLY mission_' mikan thought. She felt someone holding her right hand. she was surprised to see that Natsume is holding her hand with his head on the bed sleeping. '_Baka. He would surely brake his back bone sleeping like that_' she thought.

She shake his shoulder softly to wake him up. He woke up and said "U finally woke up. U were sleeping for the whole day yesterday making everyone worried." "They were worrying about me?"asked Mikan "DUH!! They care about you."Natsume answered "Oh arigato gazaimasu, Natsume-sama." mikan said while showing her smile and Natsume blushed without Mikan noticing it...again. "You should keep smiling. A frown dose not fit you."said Natsume while looking away.

Then one of the doctors came in. The doctor is Imai Subaru, hotaru's brother." Ah Sakura-san, u are allowed to go out from the hospital anytime u want."Subaru said "arigato imai-san." Mikan said and showed her smile. When Subaru left, Mikan took her uniform and went to the bathroom to change.

When Mikan finish changing she went out from the bathroom and went to the main door followed by Natsume. She saw Persona. "Ohayo gazaimasu serio-sama." mikan said "Ohayo mikan,u have a mission." Persona said "Oi! she is not fully recovered and you r sending her to a mission."said Natsume who is obviously angry "I'm going to do this mission for the sake of my uncle." Mikan said emotionless "Very good my dear niece. Lets go."Persona said then they both went out from the hospital (normally people make persona teleport them but here no, here they walk)

A few minutes later the gang went to the hospital. "Hyuuga-kun where is Mi-Chan?"Nobara asked "Persona send her to another mission."Natsume anwered "WHAT!" everyone said. "But she only woke up this morning. She is obviously havent recovered yet."said Yuu "Well looks like we cant do anything but pray that he will be fine"said Koko while putting his hand on Anna shoulders because she is crying. '_Mikan pls pls pls be fine_' all of her friends thought

* * *

**The fourth chapter and they still dont know about her fire alice...BTW her friends know about her fire alice**


	6. Mikan's back

**Thnx for the reviews all...**

**To SecretSoltice:My spelling is wrong because of my keyboard and i'm not very good at spelling. My grammar is worng because I'm not the writing kind of person (but i love to write XD weird huh) so my grammar sucks but i will try my best to do better.. **

* * *

**A week later**

Everyone is so gloomy. Ever since last week (at the hospital) no one had seen Mikan anywhere. Apprently Mikan has been on missions for the whole week and the tracking devise so broken. (more like Persona broke it)  
Her friends change from all happy to blank. Natume is REALLY worried but never show it. However his fangirls reaction is different. They liked the fact that Mikan is no where near Natsume. Natsume being Natsume always burnd their hairs and they would run.  
Every night her friends (including the higher students) would wait in her room until 12:00. Natsume is colder then ever. He **REALLY** wanted to see her angelic smile, her beautiful brown hair and her cute eyes. Nobara was no longer shy. Actually she's not the kind of person u would call 'nice.  
Misaki barely talks to anyone other then Tsubasa. Sumire being Mikan's best friend change from smiley to deadly meaning if anyone hurt her or her friends, that person might end up in the hospital. Kitsune is sad thinking about all of the things that can happen to his ONLY relative while the others are worried (there is too much of them, i cant wirte all of them)

**At the Sakura tree**

The gang gathered there because most of them met Mikan at the Sakura tree.

**_Nobara's flashback_**

_"Hi there cute ice princess. Do u have any plans tomorrow cus i wrote everything down for us."said a boy who is about 3 years older then her. "Dont worry my little princess, u will have time for him later but right now lets get together."said another boy_

_Nobara being Nobara was too shy to say anything but "ummm...umm.umm."_

_That was when Mikan enters the scene. "Back off losers. It's obvious that she dont want to be with you."Mikan said with an irritated tone_

_"Ur bothering us. Get lost or u want to date us?"asked one of the boy making Mikan really angry. So mikan punched him really hard that he fainted while the other boy ran away._

_"daijobu desuka."Mikan asked Nobara_

_"Ah h-hai daijobu. Atashi ga Ibaragi Nobara desu. Higher student"said Nobara_

_"Atashi ga Sakura Mikan desu. Lower student."Mikan said while smiling at Nobara. 'She is very pretty' Nobara thought_

**_End of flashback_**

Nobara sigh as she recall that memory.

**_Anna and Nonoko's flashback_**

_Anna and Nonoko was having a picnic when a bunch of higher students(girls) showed up._

_"Well well well if it is isnt the lower students having picnic. What r u having? dirt? because i dont think any lower students can afford food."said one of the girls_

_"Yeah. If they are not eating dirt then the food they made taste like mud."said another girl._

_Anna almost cried and Nonoko looks like she is going to throw mud at them._

_"Oi not all higher students food is great."said mikan who is leaning on a tree nearby."Dont mess with me girl."said the first girl about to hit Mikan but mikan avoid it. "How lame."Mikan said and then she slap th girl face making her crying and running away. Her friends followed her not wanting to be slap._

_"Are u two ok?"Mikan asked "Hai.Arigato."Nonoko said. Mikan was about to walked away when Anna grab her wrist "Ano..Can u tell us ur name?."asked Anna "Mikan." "My name is Anna and that is Nonoko.Nice to meet u." said Anna "Nice to meet u too."said Mikan._

**_End of flashback_**

'_Mikan. Where r u_?'Anna and Nonoko said in thier mind.

**_Sumire's flashback_**

_Sumire was walking around when she saw Natsume._

_'Ah Natsume-sama.Is it destiny that brought us together?'Sumire asked in her mind._

_Sumire wasnt stupid so she knows that if she get close to natsume he would surely burn her so she climb up a tree to et a better view of him._

_'As handsome as always ' Sumire thought. After awhile Natsume left and Sumire wanted to get down from the tree_

_She looked down and almost lost her balance.'I forgot that i'm afraid of heights' "Someone please help me down"Sumire shouted again ad again because not much people like to walk there._

_luckily Mikan was walking around and heard Sumire shouting. Mikan quickly follow the voice and saw Sumire on the tree._

_"Please help me down. I'm afraid of heights." Sumire said and Mikan nodded. When Mikan was about to climb the tree Sumire lost her balance and fell "AAAAAAAA"Sumire shouted aas she close her eyes waiting for the pain._

_Mikan caught her before she hit the ground. Sumire eyes were still close then Mikan said "U can open ur eyes now that u are save.". Slowly she open her eyes._

_"Thank you thank you Thank you thank you. For a second there i thought i was going to be a pancake. By the way i'm sumire and u r?"sumire asked/said "Mikan. My name is Mikan."_

_"Well there Mikan i hope we'd be great friends."sumire said while smiling to her and she returned the smile._

**_End of flashback_**

(i'm tired of writing flashbacks so i'm done with the flashback)

"What is this, a gathering session?"said a voice. Everyone was surprise because that person is mikan.  
Everyone was frozen for a few seconds then "MIKAN!!" her friends said as they approach her while crying. "Why the hell are u guys crying? It's not like it's my first mission." said Mikan "Why are we crying? WHY ARE WE CRYING? WE ARE CRYING BECAUSE U HAVENT CAME BACK FOR THE WHOLE WEEK."Misaki shouted "Gomen gomen.The mission was hard."Mikan said while smiling when she almost fainted. "Mikan! daijobu?"asked Sumire "I'm fine it's just that i overuse my alice."Mikan said "U overuse ur nullification alice?"asked a confused Koko. Mikan last word were "tell them" before she fainted "MIKAN!"her friends shouted. Without wasting time Natsume carried her bridal style and ran to his room(since he dont know where her room is)

**Night time**

It was 10:00 and Mikan havent woke up yet. Everyone is in their own rooms worrying about Mikan. Mikan woke up with a headace '_Where am i? oh by the looks of this room,i'm in natsume-sama room but how and why am i here. I do remember that i fainted_'  
"So ur awake huh"said a voice from the door making Mikan turn her head "How and why am here." Mikan asked "How? i carried u here and why? because u fainted baka."Natsume said "oh"was her reply "Now explain" natsume said "Explain what?"Mikan asked "Stop being stupid. There is no way u could overuse a nullification alice." Natsume said "wait my friends didnt tell u?"asked mikan and natsume shake his head and sat on the bed.  
"Well i overuse my other alice. My...fire alice" she said making Natume very shocked "F-fire alice." Natume said and Mikan just nodded "Well sleep. U must be tired beside u dont expect i'm going to let u walk to the lower student this late do you."Natsume said and left the room. Mikan dont know what do to just slept.

**Next morning**

Mikan went to the higher students classroom with Natsume. When they reach the classroom "Mikan daijobu? Are you sick? Are hurt anywhere?"were the questions that her friends asked "i'm fine, i'm not sick, i'm not hurt."she answered with a big smile making her very very cute.

"Ne Mikan are u going to do missions sooner?"asked Aoi "Apparently no. For the whole week i have been doing lots of missions so i get 2 weeks free."Mikan answered. Everyone was glad that she can rest but they were sad because she will be continuing missions.

The day went like any other day. It was night time and Mikan felt bad because she lied to her friends. Yes she lied. She will be having missions at night so that other people wont know. She went to do her mission at 9:00 and finish at about 4:00. She was hell tired. After a few nights of missions someone found out about her missions and the person is..

* * *

**Cliffhanger...R&R...Pls give some ideas...my head is full cus school is about to start in 4 days**


End file.
